I'm the Worst (SN)
by Calico Neko
Summary: Maaf, aku menerimamu menjadi pacarku karena kau mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah lama aku sukai - Oneside! SasuNaru, SasuIno. R&R please


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Possible Typo(s). SasuIno. SasuNaru.**

**Fic ini pernah Tama publish di fandom sebelah dgn judul yang sama. Terispirasi dari kisah teman & manga. Happy reading, minna.**

**.**

**I'm the Worst (SN)**

**By Neko10Tama11**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke-kun, aku Yamanaka Ino, murid kelas 2-B. Aku menyukaimu. Jadi, aku mohon, jadilah pacarku!"

Hah... hari ini bertambah satu lagi gadis di Konoha Gakuen yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Biasanya, aku akan menjawab, "Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun, jadi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menerimamu".

Tapi hari ini, melihat senpai dihadapanku ini, entah mengapa aku berpikir '_Ah, mirip dengan 'dia' ya..'_. Dan kalimat penolakan yang biasa aku berikan pada gadis-gadis lainnya tidak aku utarakan, karena aku akan menerima dia menjadi pacarku.

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini kita berpacaran." Kataku dengan nada datarku.

Ya, mulai hari ini aku berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Ino, seseorang yang mirip dengan 'dia'.

Aku berpikir '_Aku benar-benar brengsek. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melupakan 'dia''._

.

**Normal POV**

**-Di kelas 1-A, Waktu Istirahat Siang-**

"Sasuke, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Teriak Kiba, salah satu teman dekat Sasuke.

Ternyata itu Yamanaka Ino, pacar baru Sasuke. Sasuke segera menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri dekat pintu kelas "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, dengan kedua tangannya masuk di saku celananya.

Saat Sasuke berbincang dengan Ino, Shikamaru dan Kiba mencoba menebak siapa gadis tersebut.

"Hey, bukankah itu Yamanaka Ino murid kelas 2-B? Apakah dia sedang berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"Dasar bodoh. Hal seperti ini sudah bukan hal yang aneh kan? Itu pasti salah satu penggemarnya". Balas Kiba sambil mengelus si kecil Akamaru yang lagi-lagi berhasil dia selundupkan ke dalam sekolah.

"Ya, tetapi yang ini terlihat seperti... Tidak, aku yakin yang ini berbeda. Aku rasa yang kali ini adalah pacarnya" Balas Shikamaru penuh keyakinan.

Kiba menjawab "Haa?" dengan nada tidak yakin. "Kita tanyakan langsung saja pada Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai mengobrol."

Setelah entah perbincangan singkat apa antara Sasuke dan Ino, Sasuke kemudian kembali ke bangkunya yang memang dekat dengan bangku Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Ah, akhirnya kau kembali, Sasuke!" Kiba segera minta penjelasan pada Sasuke mengenai gadis tadi. "Kami sedang berdebat apakah kau dengan Ino-senpai sedang berpacaran atau tidak. Tadi itu hanya penggemarmu yang biasa kan?"

"Dia pacarku." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Yang benar?!" tanya sekaligus teriak Kiba, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menanggapi dengan memberi pandangan penuh arti pada Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Sasuke, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu!" keluh Kiba terhadap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan uang kepada Shikamaru.

"Berisik! Apa yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu, Kiba". Kata Sasuke ketus. Ternyata perdebatan mereka barusan dijadikan taruhan.

"Tapi aku agak bingung." kata Shikamaru.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau kan pernah berkata tidak akan berpacaran dulu. Jadi aku merasa ini tidak seperti dirimu. Apa ada alasan tertentu kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ck! Apa yang bicarakan, Shikamaru? Ini tetap diriku. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menjadi pihak pemberi."

Hening sejenak hingga Shikamaru yang punya IQ berlebih mengeluarkan kata andalannya, "Mendokusei..", pertanda dia mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Sedangkan Kiba yang memang kurang pintar agak tidak menyambung dengan pembicaraan tersebut. "Hah, apa maksudmu dengan pihak pemberi? Oy! Shikamaru! Sasuke! Cepat jelaskan..!"

Setelah perbincangan barusan Sasuke mulai berpikir '_Hal seperti itu normal kan?'_

_._

**-Di atap sekolah-**

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, ada di sini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" kata Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di atap sekolah.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku sedang butuh tempat tenang. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin bertemu, ehehe" Jawab Ino dengan nada agak manja dan malu-malu. "Akhirnya kita bisa berdua. Sasuke-kun biasanya selalu bersama penggemarmu kan? Aku jadi merasa agak gugup."

Kemudian Ino duduk dekat di samping Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala I... Tidak, Sasuke tidak sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada Ino, tetapi menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto, seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya, Naruto yang menjadi alasannya menerima Ino menjadi pacarnya. Raga Sasuke memang sedang bersama Ino, tetapi jiwa dan pikirannya sedang bersama Narutko sekarang, tengah saling bersandar.

'Aku benar-benar brengsek!' batin Sasuke sambil membuat jarak antara dia dan Ino.

Ino merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke tampak banyak pikiran. Kepalanya menunduk dalam di antara lututya, dengan mata yang terlihat memerah.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Ino, maafkan aku, tapi sebaiknya kita berteman saja." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Kita baru berpacaran 2 minggu dan kau sudah memintaku untuk putus denganmu? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu? Apa aku mengecewakanmu? Kalau iya tolong beritahu apa kesalahanku?" rentetan pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Kata Sasuke membuat Ino semakin bingung. "Sejak awal semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Aku menerimu bukan karena aku menyukaimu dalam artian romantis, tapi karena kau mirip dengan orang yang aku sayangi. Aku hanya ingin merasa sedang bersama dia." Jelas Sasuke tidak berani menatap Ino.

Hening cukup lama, hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar hingga *PLAK, sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku!" marah dan bentakan dari Ino sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat 'memuakkan' tersebut. Ino berhenti berjalan dan melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa berbalik badan. "Dan kau tau apa pendapatku tentang orang yang sayangi itu? Aku merasa kasihan padanya karena dia disayangi oleh orang brengsek sepertimu!"

*BRAK, terdengar pintu yang ditutup kencang.

Sedangkan Sasuke dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, juga tidak memedulikan perih di pipinya dan air mata yang sudah jatuh..

'_Ya, aku memang brengsek_'

'_Siapapun, tolong aku, tolong aku dari perasaan tak berujung ini_'

_._

**-Flashback 2 tahun ke belakang: masa SMP-**

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Eh? Sasu-Teme, kau sedang sakit ya, kenapa tiba-tiba..." kata Naruto kebingungan sambil memegang dahi Sasuke, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Dobe. Aku mau kau jadi pacarku"

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Waktu terasa berhenti, sampai kemudian Naruto mengatakan "Aku juga suka pada Sasuke" yang tentu saja membuatnya Sasuke senang luar biasa walau tertutupi wajah dinginnya. Hening sejenak hingga Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya, "Tapi sebagai sahabatku" yang membuat jantung Sasuke serasa mau pecah saking sakitnya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tetapi aku... saat ini aku sedang berpacaran dengan Hinata. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu dalam artian lebih" jawab Naruto sambil memegang erat bahu Sasuke, berusaha menyalurkan semangat. "Dan juga aku straight. Aku tidak bisa menerima seorang laki-laki menjadi kekasihku. Aku harap kau mengerti, Sasuke."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" kata Sasuke sambil berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang memangilnya, meninggalkan orang terkasihnya.

'_Jangan pikir aku akan putus asa untuk mendapatkanmu, usuratonkachi_'

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

Ini fic kedua Tama di fandom Naruto. Tama ngerasa alurnya kecepetan. Bagaimana menurut reader-san? R&R please.


End file.
